


Destiny always finds a way

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No matter what.





	Destiny always finds a way

Our tale starts a month after The Battle of Hogwarts, Astoria has just been dumped by her husband Draco for Harry Potter and now she's drinking her sorrows away in The Leaky Cauldron.

Astoria shouted, "Another firewhiskey, bartender!"

The bartender told her, "No more alcohol for you, Missy."

Astoria grumbled, "But, I need more firewhiskey!"

A hand touched her shoulder and a voice stated, "What would a pretty lady like you need to have a twelfth firewhiskey for?"

Astoria glanced up at a charming young man and muttered, "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "Where are my manners? I'm Rolf Scamander."

Astoria said, "Astoria Ma... Greengrass."

Rolf guessed, "Divorced?"

Astoria scowled. "I was married to Draco Merlin damn Malfoy, the petty, snivelling ba..."

Rolf interrupted, "I don't think you mean that really, you're just upset."

Astoria laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm upset that he left me for The Boy Who Lived."

Rolf raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you drowning your sorrows here then?"

Astoria nodded and mumbled, "But, that stupid barman won't give me another firewhiskey."

Rolf responded, "I've been here all night, same as you for the same reason; heartbreak. The girl I was always meant to marry married another man. But, trust me you don't need alcohol to drown your sorrows."

Astoria inquired, "What are you talking about?"

Rolf explained, "If this Draco ever loved you, he would want you to move on and there's no use moping around here."

Astoria frowned. "You're a stranger to me, why should I listen to you?"

Rolf told her, "I may be a stranger, but I'm feeling the same pain you're feeling at this moment in time and I know that my Luna would want me to move on too. In fact, she would want me to help you move on."

Astoria shakily stood up and smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea, but first I need to find my broomstick."

She stepped forward and swayed.

Rolf caught her and smirked. "You're not riding home tonight, I'll take you home."


End file.
